darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-03-28 - Tuil Versus Tuil (Episode II)
Continued from Stormtroopers!. Byss: Tesla Fortress - Entryway As soon as the metal doors are passed, a darkness envelopes the hallway. It's dank, and the smell of ionized air is heavy. The passageway is cut out from the walls, hewn without an overt sign of technological involvement, although on the left wall is a small scanner. . . And then there are the doors themselves, at the end, heavy and thick blast doors that seem out of place in the rocky environment. Players: Tuil armed Things: Young Tuil Lindo combatant Obvious exits: Doors door into Hallway. Doors door into Deep Mines. :Young Tuil Lindo :This young male human is around two meters in height and about seventy kilos in mass. His long black hair is pulled back into a neat topknot, but there are several free strands. His skin is supple and his eyes are dark; the features of his face are square and firm and youthful, suggesting around twenty standard years of age. :STATUS: Young Tuil Lindo is a male Human in excellent condition. He wields a red lightsaber and wears no obvious armor. Young Tuil Lindo stands just beyond the doorway, lit in the glow of a red lightsaber held idly in one hand. There is a smirk on his face and a quiet grace to the way he stands there, insouciantly, weapon at the ready. Tuil comes first through the door and thus has the honor of seeing first the spitting image of his young self. A moment of surprise overcomes the Jedi Master for but a moment. Then his composure returns and he asks directly, "Hello there... Tuil Renatalis?" Suhedir's guards haul the bleeding body of the Chancellor into the entryway, and pause as they see the young lightsaber wielder. Quickly, they move Suhedir to the side and get between him and the being. Gand rasps, "Interesting. This Gand suspected this might happen." Young Tuil Lindo's smile creases a little wider, as he goes into a sideways fencing stance, minimizing the exposed area of his body, putting everything behind the blade of the red lightsaber. "To be reborn, one must die," he says, pointing the tip of the red blade at the Jedi Master. "That hasn't happened yet." Scurus stands near Gand as she enters, her lightsaber held in hand. She looks over at the bug, "Ah? What precisely did you suspect? I am curious as to the musings of a keen mind such as yours." Mon Moab comes into the next chamber. Another red saber catches his attention and he pulls away from Tuil and Tuil. Asori leans heavily against Caton's side, a hand pressed against her ribs as she limps along. "We need a better vacation spot, don't you think?" Caton moves in, at a slower pace, helping Asori along as best he can. As he notes the other Jedi he frowns and nods in musing agreement. "I'm thinking somewhere with a beach." Gand rasps, "This Gand suspected that the stormtroopers are an evolution of the darla clones. This confirms it. Caton, arm yourself properly." Daemon watches the scene as he moves with the rest. His face doesn't reveal outward emotion and his eyes show a cold calmness to them. He steps forward as well and listens to the Mini-Tuil. "Right." Caton realizes, abandoning his sniper rifle and drawing out the sawed off flechette launcher from inside his jacket. "Damn sorcerers." COMBAT: Caton puts away his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster. COMBAT: Caton wields his Krisnan Flechette Gun. Asori starts to take her weight off Caton, only to sink back to the ground, "Just don't step on me." Tuil takes a step back so there is a bit of distance between him and the other Tuil. The Jedi in a slow move lifts high his lightsaber with both hands at the hilt. Then, with equal slowness, he lowers his lightsaber so that the hilt is at waist-level. He pivots to the side, his body edge-on to Red-Tuil, his saber horizontal and pointed straight back, his body poised and ready to spring, yet also completely relaxed. It is a challenge, the ancient challenge of the swordsman. FORCE: Someone searches your feelings. Young Tuil Lindo dips his saber in a casual fencer's salute, lowering the blade to waist level and then raising it back into guard. "The defender has the advantage of instinct," he says. "The unconscious mind moves faster than the conscious mind." He takes a half-step forward, shifting his weight so as to be ready for an agile spring. The blade probes ahead of him. His face is covered in the mingled purple light. Then -- a testing thrust. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo swings his yellow lightsaber at Tuil! COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo's yellow lightsaber meets Tuil's green lightsaber with a crackling hiss. The fighters struggle for the upper hand ... COMBAT: Tuil's green lightsaber is struck from his hand and deactivated. "So... is this one of those things you have to do yourself.." Caton asks of the Tuils', experimentally leveling his sawed off blaster. "Or can we shoot him?" The Tuils meet, Red Tuil thrusting and Green Tuil moving instantly to parry. The pair are well matched, the young one having strength and speed and the old one having well honed reflexes and experience. The two sabers meet with a CRACK and then more CRACKLING as each strives for the upper hand! Suddenly, the green is sent spinning, clattering to the ground as it is extinquished and old Tuil jumps back, somersaulting clear! He hits the ground and instantly his hand is out, drawing his blade back with the Force. "Yes!" You pick up a Tuil's Lightsaber. Daemon decides to step around the perimeter and look around this room. He slides to the crysblade within his hand keeping the battle between the two Tuil's in his periphery quietly watching but also looking about this room... COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade. Scurus looks over the boy, and then back to the group, "Well he did attack you first. And judging from the hostility of everything else in this fortress I would assume he means none of you good will. I'd shoot him." As the two Jedi lock into mortal combat, Suhedir's guards grab their still unconscious leader and continue dragging him towards what they hope is the surface. Gand says, "This is taking too long. Kill it!" Lindo the Younger lifts his red blade slightly, his smile cold, unpleasant, a parody of Lindo the Elder. "Shoot him," he repeats. "Shoot -him-, you fools. He is the one you must eliminate. You will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. A hundred thousand credits to the shot that fells him. Mon Moab cringes at the familiar, but higher, voice. The young Jedi looks at the others as fear grips him. Tuil rises back to his feet. "Uncle has trained you well. The circle is complete. When I was you, I was but the learner, but now I /am/ the master." The Jedi reignites his saber as he cuts forward at the younger Tuil, first left and then right as he twists his wrists. Suddenly, he undercuts the other Tuil's saber and slashes across body! COMBAT: You ignite your green lightsaber. COMBAT: You swing your green lightsaber at Young Tuil Lindo's body! COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo parries Tuil's green lightsaber with his red lightsaber. Scurus's eyes shift over towards the metal doors, and as Tuil and Tuil the Younger are locked in mortal combat she begins to walk over towards the metal obstructions. Keeping her back to the the wall and her lightsaber at the ready she faces the two combatants the whole time. Gand rasps, "Not enough credits to take the side of a tube clone, alas." COMBAT: Gand fires his Experimental SAVRA Flechette Pistol at Young Tuil Lindo's head! FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo raises his hand and deflects Gand's flechette cloud. "Five hundred thousand?" Caton repeats, his flechette still leveled. He honestly, couldn't tell either apart anyway. Asori nudges absently at Caton's leg. Hard to tell if she's telling him to hush, or do it. It's such an ambiguous motion. Scurus's lips allows a hiss to escape them, and as she watches the conflict her eyes quickly move between the Tuil's trying to judge the advantage and the opportune moment to strike. Her blade whirrs as it turns in her hand -- poised and ready to strike. "Three hundred thousand," the young Tuil says--but it is obvious that his attention is on the fight, not the haggle, as Tuil's green blade sweeps up and young Tuil's mouth forms a nasty grin. There is an explosion of sparks and an enormous hiss as the two sabers meet, vomiting yellow energy in a retina-searing burst. Then young Tuil strikes, a swirling, whirling slash, his free hand motioning contemptuously to sweep a flight of metal needles out of his path. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo swings his red lightsaber at Tuil! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Tuil tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Young Tuil Lindo's red lightsaber hits and shreds him. Caton glances down at the nudge. "Oh, right." He realizes at Asori. "This is for my left hand!" He calls, and cocks the rifle expertly. Pashew! A cloud of flechettes rolls out towards.. one of the Tuils. COMBAT: Caton fires his Krisnan Flechette Gun at Young Tuil Lindo's head! FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo raises his hand and deflects Caton's flechette cloud. Daemon quietly watches the fight and looks to the older Tuil's eyes scanning to see if he wishes any help or is the a honor duel that most be respected. Tuil thought takes a deadle blow and Daemon moves forward a little and looks to Tuil for some hint of intervention.... Tuil takes the slash across his body, jumping back, but too short a jump! "AAAAAHHHH!" The slash is all too deep across his middle, cutting through his robes and tunic and skin! Lindo grimaces and tears come to his eyes as he holds his middle with one hand and flings his saber with the other at the Lindo double. COMBAT: You throw your lightsaber at Young Tuil Lindo! FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo raises his hand. Tuil's flying green lightsaber lands in Young Tuil Lindo's hand. ---- OOC Caton says, "Woah" OOC Suhedir al-Cazzar says, "Oh noes!" OOC You say, "His power level is 9000!!!!" OOC Caton says, "What!? 9000!?" ---- Young Tuil seems as quick on his feet as the elder Tuil isn't. As the green blade whirls end over end toward him, he moves, blur-quick, and hurls his own red blade back at the elder Tuil. Then -- his hand snaps up and plucks the green sword out of the air, and he lunges closer. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo throws his lightsaber at Tuil! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Tuil raises his hand. Young Tuil Lindo's flying red lightsaber lands in Tuil's hand. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo ignites his green lightsaber. Gand might actually be trying to kill them both! Who knows! Still, it keeps firing at the same target - perhaps it's the lack of hideous wounds giving it away. COMBAT: Gand fires his Experimental SAVRA Flechette Pistol at Young Tuil Lindo's head! FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo raises his hand and deflects Gand's flechette cloud. Time for Daemon to Act..he moves quickly and throws the blade from the side of little tuil at him... "Time to end this.." COMBAT: Daemon Sadi throws his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade at Young Tuil Lindo! FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo raises his hand and catches Daemon Sadi's thrown Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade. Tuil catches the red lightsaber and straightens despite the pain in his midsection. As he lets go of his middle, it's all too clear how deep the slash was before. Flicking on the new saber in his hand, he strikes! COMBAT: You ignite your red lightsaber. Scurus's eyes intensify as the blades fly back and forth, and taking this moment in the absence of their weapons and distraction she charges forward towards Tuil the Younger. Her blade raises up slightly over her shoulder and her toes press off the ground sending her into the air. As she draws nearer the blade begins to come down with tremendous force on the younger Tuil Lindo. COMBAT: Scurus swings her red lightsaber at Young Tuil Lindo! COMBAT: Scurus's red lightsaber meets Young Tuil Lindo's green lightsaber with a crackling hiss. The fighters struggle for the upper hand ... COMBAT: Scurus's red lightsaber is struck from her hand and deactivated. COMBAT: You swing your red lightsaber at Young Tuil Lindo's arms! COMBAT: Tuil's red lightsaber meets Young Tuil Lindo's green lightsaber with a crackling hiss. The fighters struggle for the upper hand ... COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo's green lightsaber is struck from his hand and deactivated. "Aw to heck with it, 300 is fine for me." Caton decides, and reloads his flechette with a swift pull. He fires at Sparticus - err. Tuil. COMBAT: Caton fires his Krisnan Flechette Gun at Young Tuil Lindo! FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo raises his hand and deflects Caton's flechette cloud. DAemon seeinf him disarmed flings a dart at him... COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Nirai Dart. COMBAT: Daemon Sadi throws his Nirai Dart at Young Tuil Lindo! FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Daemon Sadi's thrown Nirai Dart hits and moderately wounds Young Tuil Lindo. Mon Moab, back against the wall, reaches out with the Force to collect what belongs to a friend. Mon Moab picks up A Tuil's Lightsaber. Asori's eyes flicker towards Luce's lightsaber, teeth worrying at her bottom lip. Oh so tempting. Daemon Sadi hits the boy with the Dart enough for Mon to grab the Lightsaber and he stops his attack and looks to Tuil who holds the lightsaber "Your time to finished the Master Lindo...." Young Lindo is a whirlwind of green fire, lightsaber slashing out to drive Scurus's red blade away, swirling in a sudden, rapid twist, round and round and round -- and just as Scurus's weapon is twisted free, the other Tuil's blade comes down on the green sword, driving it to ground with a shower of sparks. Unconcerned, young Lindo whirls away, and Luce's blade leaps into his hand just in time for the other to swipe away the flechettes! Unfortunately he gets a large dart in his shoulder. Ouch. Young Tuil Lindo picks up A Zilana Luce's Lightsaber. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo ignites his red lightsaber. Tuil sends young Lindo's saber spinning away and he continues stalking his prey. The dart wounds him and Tuil is right there to leap on the opening, slashing at the weak side that has just taken the hit! He slashes and whirls and then slashes again before reversing and cutting back the other way. COMBAT: You swing your red lightsaber at Young Tuil Lindo's arms! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Tuil's red lightsaber hits and maims his hand, disarming him. Scurus's hand reaches out, as she is in the midst of all the combat. Her custom made lightsaber quickly comes flying back into the hands of its owner. Her stance widens to a hybrid between defense and offense as the *vroom* is heard again and the weapon once again springs to life. Scurus picks up A Zilana Luce's Lightsaber. COMBAT: Scurus ignites her red lightsaber. There is a flash of light and sizzling meat as the older swordsman proves himself the better as well. The young Lindo howls in agony as his hand is neatly cleft from his arm, the lightsaber spinning away and clattering against the wall, to land with a heavy -thump-. "Father!" he shrieks, and turns to flee up the tunnel. Daemon nods with his approval as Tuil Disarms him, he slides another dart in his hand throws it at young tuild legs "Not soo fast. COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Nirai Dart. COMBAT: Daemon Sadi throws his Nirai Dart at Young Tuil Lindo! FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo raises his hand and catches Daemon Sadi's thrown Nirai Dart. "Uh. Yeah! You better run!" Caton calls, firing after the Tuil he thought was the other tuil, who infact was the real tuil. Or something like that. "Teach you to mess with Yellow Dog Compact!" COMBAT: Caton fires his Krisnan Flechette Gun at Young Tuil Lindo! FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Caton's lethally accurate flechette cloud hits and grievously wounds Young Tuil Lindo. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo wields his Nirai Dart. Gand rasps, "Take it down!" The Gand opens fire on the fleeing figure as well! COMBAT: Gand fires his Experimental SAVRA Flechette Pistol at Young Tuil Lindo's legs! FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Gand's flechette cloud hits and seriously wounds Young Tuil Lindo's leg. BLAM! The young Lindo's right lower leg disappears in a spray of pink meat. The other leg, penetrated with shot, gives out. He goes headlong into a roll, coming out of it with a dart in his hand, which he hurls with all his might at his first antagonist--Daemon Sadi. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo throws his Nirai Dart at Daemon Sadi! COMBAT: Daemon Sadi tries to dodge, but Young Tuil Lindo's thrown Nirai Dart hits and grievously wounds him. Scurus's hand reaches up, her lightsaber still in hand. She focuses her will on the Young Tuil Lindo and all of her fingers seem to be reaching around the back of his neck like unseen tendrils. Slowly they begin to clasp together around the boy. FORCE: Scurus calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Scurus begins to choke Young Tuil Lindo. FORCE: Young Tuil Lindo calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo does not choke. Tuil is upon his young doppelganger in a second as he goes to the ground and his red saber is leveled at young Tuil's throat. "You are beaten, it is useless to resist!" "You won't strike me down!" the young Tuil screams, his face contorting with pain as he stares up at Tuil. "You can't strike me down! Please! Father!" Caton sheathes his sawed off launcher expertly, pulling out his more favoured weapon and returning to Asoris' side. "Family reunions, huh?" COMBAT: Caton puts away his Krisnan Flechette Gun. COMBAT: Caton wields his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster. *THUMP* A loud thump echos as the Dart moves and plodes right into Daemon's shoulder. A large splirt of blood shoots up into the air and Daemon yells "Aowwwwww..." He grimaces in pain and his feet begin to moves again, the force flows throw Daemon, even though he doesn't know how to control or use it. He grabs the dart from his shoulder and screams out in pain...."aaggggggg!!!!!" COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Nirai Dart. Tuil's cheek twitches, but then he draws his red saber back and slashes at the neck of his son. COMBAT: You swing your red lightsaber at Young Tuil Lindo's head! COMBAT: Young Tuil Lindo blocks Tuil with his bare hands -- and Tuil's red lightsaber evaporates his arm. Young Tuil Lindo collapses, critically injured. ---- OOC Caton says, "No! he could have been turned!" OOC Caton says, "You could have played catch." OOC Gand says, "Or ruled the galaxy as father and son." ---- "Mmm." Asori replies, reaching up to grab at Caton's arm, hauling herself back to her feet, moving to murmur something very quietly in the boys ear. Asori whispers to Caton. FORCE: You feel a lessening of your wounds! You act recklessly despite your wisdom to the contrary, and can feel the subtle lure of the Dark Side tugging at you. The young Tuil throws up his arm in despair to ward off the lethal blow sweeping down upon him, screaming in pure despair. His arm is severed and cauterized, his head swept from his neck, the air filled with the stench of sizzling meat and burning blood, and then the torso of young Lindo falls in a heap on the floor. Tuil Lindo is dead. Long live Tuil Lindo. Caton squints his good eye at Asori, supporting her with his free arm. "Nothings' fair in war, Mrs." He says, voice wavering only slightly as he hears the chop in the distance. "Let's keep going." Mon Moab pushes off from the wall. "Master Lindo ... are you ... alright?" Daemon watches the act that must be done perfomed by Tuil. Daemon seems to gain some understanding of the force today. More than he ever had before. Daemon holds his hand over the wound in his shoulder to apply pressure and he walks over to Tuil standing a short distance..he whispers to tuil in a low voice "You did what had to be done...Master lindo..." A grimace is heard at the end of his voice..." Gand rasps, "Splendid! Let us proceed - this Gand is starting to get hungry from all this exertion." Gand quickly reloads it's flechette pistol, slapping in rounds. Tuil ignores Mon Moab's question. He puts away the red lightsaber and holds out his hand for his own from the dcotor. COMBAT: You put away your red lightsaber. Asori shakes her head a very slight bit, letting Caton lead her onwards, but she continues to whisper to him quietly. Asori whispers to Caton. Mon Moab hesitates to give Tuil his saber back. "Master Lindo, are you sure you're okay? I sensed ... something." Tuil looks at Mon Moab, his eyes wide open and yet closed for the moment. Daemon slides the bloodied dart into his belt which where there are empty slots that previous darts were placed. He quietly watches Tuil's reaction and then stands there for the moment watching his movement toward the doctor...Daemon tilts his head to the side just slightly and observes.. COMBAT: Daemon Sadi puts away his Nirai Dart. Mon Moab submits. Lowering his head, he hands over the saber. Mon Moab gives a Tuil's Lightsaber to Tuil. Caton pauses to take a good look around at everyone and shrugs, mumbling back to Asori. Caton whispers to Asori. COMBAT: You ignite your green lightsaber. One of the guards looks up from speaking into something and says, "If you're all done chatting, we need to get the Chancellor to a doctor." he gestures to the bleeding form of Suhedir and then turns to move further along the path, the other guards carrying the Mon Calamari leader. Tuil looks better after he ignites his own saber, gaining strength from the weapon of a Jedi Knight... Gand rasps, "The chancellor is with several doctors, we need medical facilities." Asori shakes her head at Caton, then she glances at Tuil, frowning at him for a moment, then she glances away, leaning against Caton. Asori whispers to Caton. Daemon golden eyes notice a slight change in Tuil when he ignites his lightsaber and then asks the Jedi Master "Where to next...Jedi Master Lindo?" Gand rasps, "Forward, always forward. The way out is through." (Continued elsewhere...) Category:March 2009 RP Logs